


Список

by fierce_cripple



Category: The Smoke (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ему не страшно, ему не злобно, ему сыто.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Список

Гог прижимает сестру к груди, закрывая ей уши, заставляя спрятать лицо в его одежде, не надеясь, что буря обойдёт их стороной. Не надеясь вообще ни на что. Ему не страшно, ему не злобно, ему сыто – внутри ленивым и разбалованным зверем укладывается безумие, проводя когтями по рёбрам. Тук-тук-тук – костяной, гулкий звук, заменяющий биение сердца, отдающийся эхом в ладонях. Кажется, что Эмили слышит его, но её, как едва прирученную зверушку – потерявшегося человеческого детёныша в логове хищников – успокаивает этот ровный, монотонный звук.  
Джордж чуть двигает рукой, запуская пальцы в мягкие волосы, даря ласку – как акт необходимого милосердия, залог своей незаменимости.  
За стенкой – хохот отца-садиста, заполошные крики матери, реже – мягкие звуки ударов. Гог безразлично смотрит в темноту, потому что всего этого уже слишком много, но он всё равно впитывает, весь обращается вслух, и кажется, будто каждая пора его тела ощущает не только температуру, но и запах, вкус воздуха, вкус боли, выплескивающейся, разлитой по их дому. Среди запахов, которые он ощущает всем естеством в этой своей путаной переизбытком синестезии, нет страха Эмили.  
Мысли ворочаются медленно, равнодушно, забитые и заглушенные передозировкой ощущений: он вяло размышляет о том, что не оставит Эмили с матерью: она – такой же пустой сосуд, как он сам, и в его интересах её наполнить или хотя бы не дать им её разбить.  
Сестрёнка в его руках дышит размеренно, слишком медленно для того, чтобы поверить в её сон, и Гог думает о людях, которые ему нужны: Эмили, которой ему нечего дать и нечего с неё стребовать, молчаливое кривое отражение его собственной жадной и алчущей пустоты; Дэннис, принимающий неохотно, но дарящий себя щедро, безоглядно. Джордж думает о других людях вокруг Дэна – о людях, которых нет, он сам позаботился об этом, он сам – белая надпись «не прислоняться» на прозрачном, сквозящем жизнью Северсе.  
Гог прижимает сестру ещё крепче и прикрывает глаза, обкатывая в голове мысль о том, что завтра надо убить отца. Эта мысль проста, как строчка в списке покупок. Где-то между молоком и спичками в нём стоит труп человека, которым пресыщен мир.


End file.
